rmjifandomcom-20200213-history
Tian Qin
Tian Qin is the reincarnation of Xin Ruyin reborn as the daughter of Wen Siyue in the Scattered Star Seas. Unfortunately, like her previous life, Tian Qin possesses the Dragon Cry Physique for males. This physique improves as she cultivates which would result in an early death before obtaining Foundation Establishment because Tian Qin is a femaleChapter 1138. First Meeting Tian Qin encountered a venomous insect that poisoned her. Her parents were unable to remove the poison. Tian Qin appeared deathly sick, and her parents attributed the reason to poisonChapter 1137. To remove the poison, she and her parents needed to acquire the demon core of a White Yang Demon Fish found in the Outer Star SeasChapter 1134. Tian Qin and her parents would be unintentionally caught bribing cultivators of the Star Palace in an attempt to secure use of the restricted Teleport Formation within the Heavenly Star City. She and her parents were caught by one of the Heavenly Star Sages - Wen Qing who was observing Han Li's movements. Tian Qin would first meet a Late-Nascent Soul stage Han Li who was using a concealment technique to also secure use of the restricted teleport formation to travel to the Outer Star SeasChapters 1134-1136. Thanks to a past relationship between Han Li and her mother Wen Siyue, Tian Qin was spared any punishment by the Star Palace for breaking the teleport restrictions. Both Tian Qin, her parents and their disciples safely transported to the Outer Star Seas. Thanks to Han Li, Tian Qin and her parents learned that the real reason for her deathly sickness was the Dragon Cry Physique. She learned that continued cultivation made the symptoms worse and that she couldn't sustainable continue to the Foundation Establishment stage. Should Tian Qin continue to cultivate, the only methods available to counter-act the physique were expensive pills, or a Nascent Soul-grade cultivator injecting Yin Qi to counteract the Yang Qi. Thanks to Tian Qin's striking resemblance to Xin Ruyin, Han Li offered to take her as his disciple should she demonstrate sufficient mastery of formations by their next meetingChapter 1139. Journey to the Heavenly South Region Tian Qin met Han Li again on his way back to the Teleportation Formation to the Heavenly South Region. Here she passed Han Li's test having mastered the formation spells in Xin Ruyin's formation spell bookChapter 1168. Having passed his test, Tian Qin departed from her parents and together with Han Li. She arrived in a Spirit Stone mine controlled by the Ghost Spirit Sect. Upon arrival, Foundation Establishment cultivators from the Devil Flame Sect scanned her cultivation to make sure they weren't going to offend a powerful cultivator.Chapter 1169. This was because strong female cultivators typically masked their appearances. This resulted them is mistaking Han Li to be a Qi Condensation cultivator resulting in their swift demise. On their way back to the Drifting Cloud Sect in the State of Xi, Tian Qin and Han Li made a pit-stop in the State of Yuanwu to visit the mountain where Xin Ruyin had previously lived. Upon arrival, they discovered that the Wing Transformation Sect had taken over displacing the original buildings. A displeased Han Li forced the sect to remove itself from the mountain. Luckily, the original Bamboo home of Xin Ruyin remained intact. Upon seeing the building, Tian Qin became unsettled confirming Han Li's belief that she was the reincarnation of Xin RuyinChapter 1171. Afterwards, Tian Qin continued her journey to the Drifting Cloud Sect, where she became Han Li's discipleChapter 1172, Chapter 1174. As his disciple, she was given a cave abode with custom formations made by Han Li. Additionally, he provided her with several remarkable treasures and arranged for the Drifting Cloud Sect's second elder Lu Luo to supply Yin-Qi to counteract the Dragon Cry Physique when Han Li was not around or in seclusion. Cultivation Abilities Dragon Cry Physique Formation Master References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Qi Condensation Category:Drifting Cloud Sect Category:Core Formation